


Hiányzol

by takiko



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Good Friend Catarina Loss, M/M, Magnus is a Good Friend
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takiko/pseuds/takiko
Summary: Közeledik a karácsony, amikor óhatatlanul eszünkbe jutnak azok, akik már nem lehetnek velünk. Ez alól Magnus és Catarina sem kivétel.





	Hiányzol

– Hiányzol.

Magnus keze, benne a gőzölgő karamellás lattéval teli pohárral, megállt félúton a szája felé, szemöldöke kérdőn a magasba szánkázott, ahogy vele szemben ülő barátjára nézett. – Mármint, hogy én? Tudtam, hogy ellenállhatatlan vagyok, de kicsit túlzás utánam sóhajtoznod, mikor itt ülök veled szemben, drága Cat.

A nő sóhajtva előredőlt a Starbucks párnázott műbőr ülésén, és fáradtságtól ólomnehéz fejét a tenyerébe támasztotta. Kötött kardigánja alól elő-elővillogott a kórházi köpeny steril fehérsége, de bármennyire fűtötte is a hivatástudat, jelen pillanatban egyáltalán nem bánta, hogy beadta a derekát, és a sztetoszkópot egy fél óra erejéig félretette az előtte gőzölgő dupla adag feketekávé és Magnus társaságának kedvéért.

– Nem csak te. Hiányzik a dolgok régi menete. Te, Ragnor és én. Hárman együtt.

Magnus lassan felemelte a bögréjét, és inkább időhúzás gyanánt, mint bármi másért, belekortyolt. 

A név említése mindig szíven szúrta egy kicsit. Nem úgy, mint mikor még friss volt a fájdalom, és nem is azért, mert csupán bánattal telve tudott rá emlékezni. Mégis… a névvel együtt folyton előkúszott egy alattomos gondolat. Egyfajta bizonyosság, hogy az eltávozott barát morcosan összevont szemöldöke, zsörtölődő hangja, idegesítő szónoklatai többé sosem lesznek a valóságban megélhető, kézzelfogható dolgok. Ragnor már nem lesz más, csupán egy emlékkép a múltból, ami egyre halványabbá, fakóbbá, nehezebben felidézhetővé válik. 

Catarinával túl jól ismerték ezt az érzést. Ellenségek és barátok, asszonyok, férfiak és gyerekek, halandók és halhatatlanok tűntek fel és tűntek el az életükből évszázadokon keresztül, ostoba módon mégis elhitték, hogy az ő hármasuk állandó és megingathatatlan, egy biztos pont az idő mindent és mindenkit elsöprő tengerében. 

Megannyi kor megannyi emlékével a hátuk mögött sem tanultak semmit az életről. Még a magukat mindenki másnál többre tartó árnyvadászok sem voltak ennyire ostobák. Ők legalább teljes egészében magukévá tették rövidre szabott éveik minden pillanatát, s meg sem próbálták elhitetni magukkal, hogy a halált a végtelenségig ki lehet játszani. 

Alexander jutott az eszébe, a harcos, az árnyvadász, a halandó Alexander, akit nem győzött dorgálni, amiért egy ősrégi eszméért kockáztatja az életét nap, mint nap. A véget nem érő, parttalan vitákra gondolt, az aggodalommal töltött percekre, amikor neki kellett összefoltoznia egy-egy csata után. A szemrehányásokra, amiket a fejéhez vágott, meg a csalódásra, amit folyton érzett, Alec ugyanis ebben az egy dologban makacsul kitartott a saját véleménye mellett. S végtére is nem volt igaza? 

Csak akkor eszmélt fel, hogy percekre elkalandozott, amikor a mellette elhaladó, kizárólag vihogó lányokból álló csapat egyik tagja keményen hozzácsapta tálcája szélét a bal vállához, aztán a csordáját követve, bocsánatkérés nélkül továbbállt, mintha mi sem történt volna. 

– Igen – motyogta végül fájós vállát dörzsölgetve. – Nekem is hiányzik. – A kávéház emblémájával díszített fehér bögre nagyot koppant az asztalon, ahogy figyelmetlenül kiengedte zsibbadó ujjai közül. 

– Ne haragudj. – Catarina lágyan megfogta a kezét, forró csészétől átmelegedett bőrének érintése pedig rögtön visszarántotta Magnust a Starbucks fahéj, narancs és kávéillatú légkörébe. – Nem akartalak lelombozni. Nem is tudom, mi jött rám, hogy felhoztam. 

– Ugyan. – Mosolyogva megrázta a fejét. – Sosem akarok a zsémbes lókötőre sírva emlékezni. Még képes lenne szellemként visszajárva kísérteni, és a „Henrik vagyok a nyolcadikat” harsogni a fülembe éjszakánként. 

Catarina prüszkölve felnevetett. – A vén romantikus képtelen volt eltitkolni, mennyire imádja azt a filmet. 

– Az idegeinkre ment vele. Hiányoznak azok az idők. Ragnor, te és én… a három muskétás. 

– Inkább a három magányos farkas, nem? – hörpintette fel a nő kávéja maradékát. 

– Mondhatni… bár, most, hogy mondod, ez igazából már csak múlt időben igaz.

– Mire gondolsz? Figyelmeztetlek, hogy kávé ide vagy oda, talányok megfejtéséhez jelenleg túl fáradt vagyok. 

– Csak arra gondoltam, hogy neked ott van Madzie, nekem meg Alexander. Magányos farkasnak igazán nem mondhatjuk magunkat többé. Vajon mit szólna hozzá? 

Cat gyengéden a vállára simította a kezét. Tenyere alól néhány mondén szemeknek láthatatlan, fehér szikra röppent elő, hogy begyógyítsa a tálca ütése nyomán maradt fájdalmat, amiről Magnus már el is feledkezett. Aztán lehajolt és cuppanós puszit nyomott az arcára.

– Ezt Madzie-től kapod, lelkemre kötötte, hogy adjam át. Alecnek is jár egy, de ha nem haragszol, azt inkább rád bízom. A kérdésedre válaszolva: Madzie-t minden bizonnyal halálra kényeztetné, te pedig, akárhányszor találkoztok, meghallgathatnál egy fél órás hegyi beszédet arról, hogy mi történik azokkal, akik árnyvadászokkal cimborálnak. Aztán figyelmeztetne, hogy el ne ereszd azt a fiút, különben szíjat hasít a hátadból – mondta, szorosabbra húzva magán a kardigánt. – De most már tényleg mennem kell. Köszönöm a kávét és a társaságot. 

– Neked bármikor, Cat. Ne kísérjelek vissza? 

– Nincs rá idő, már öt perce ott kéne lennem – jelentette ki a nő, majd lehalkított hangon hozzátette. – Nyitok egy portált a mosdóból.

– Ugye látunk karácsonykor?

– A világért ki nem hagynánk. Madzie másról sem beszél napok óta. De ha jót akarsz magadnak, tegyél védőbűbájt a fa köré. Botor módon megmutattam, hogyan kell a lámpákat varázslattal felkapcsolni, de egyelőre csak a lelkesedés van meg, a gyakorlat nem igazán. Az égősorod valószínűleg túl nagy kísértést fog jelenteni neki – mondta, majd búcsút intett. 

Magnus egészen addig bámult utána, míg el nem nyelte a női mosdó, aztán ő is megindult a kijárat felé. Az utcára érve habozott pár másodpercig, mielőtt döntésre jutott. Eredetileg úgy tervezte, hogy a találka után még továbbindul karácsonyi ajándékokra vadászni, de Ragnor nevének említése óta ismerős, ellenállhatatlan vágy gyötörte, így inkább másfelé vette az irányt. 

Húsz perccel később már Alexander ölelő karjainak gyengéd melegségében sütkérezett, s ha árnyvadásza észrevette is, hogy a szokásosnál erősebben kapaszkodik a karjába, és egyáltalán nem mutat hajlandóságot arra, hogy elengedje, egyetlen szóval sem tiltakozott.


End file.
